


Queue

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [18]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bathrooms, Bus, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Omorashi, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yoshida is desperate.[Prompt 18 – Queue]





	Queue

On the incredibly long drive to the training camp, the rugby team chatting and being generally loud and annoying, Yoshida slumps in his seat. He sits next to Coach Komori, leaning his head against the window of the bus and staring out at the cars speeding past them. He shifts in his seat and grimaces, the pressure in his bladder getting worse.

He needs to urinate badly, having not gone in four hours. His bladder aches and his muscles tremble with effort of holding on. He can’t wet himself, he just can’t. He’s a teacher, for goodness’ sake.

“You okay?” Komori mumbles.

Yoshida glances at him, trying to smooth the grimace from his face. “Uh, yeah. Do you know when we can next stop?”

“The next service station’s four kilometres away, sir,” the bus driver says, having overheard him.

Komori nods. “Well, I think we should stop. It’ll do this lot good to stretch their legs.”

As the students wonder if ‘stretch their legs’ means doing a 5k run, Yoshida sighs. This will be over soon.

When they finally arrive, Yoshida tries to remain dignified as he walks into the men’s bathroom, his bladder straining and his face sweating with effort. And then he groans. There is a queue.

He stands very still, the agony so strong he can barely breathe. The queue isn’t moving. How long will he have to wait?

The queue stays unmoving. Yoshida groans, his eyes watering. A toilet flushes and he jumps, a small amount of urine leaking out of him and dampening his underpants. His face flushes red and he bites his lip.

Just when he thinks he might humiliate himself, the queue moves and a stall becomes free. Yoshida dashes inside and finally gets to urinate, gasping.

In the neighbouring stall, Komori chuckles.


End file.
